El cumpleaños de Tenten
by Suitorime
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si en tu cumpleaños te dan el peor susto de tu vida? Y además ¿Si fué planeado? Primer fic de Naruto publicado en Fanfiction. ¡Pasen! Cap 2 Up!
1. Una pelea

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, el día de hoy traigo un fic que escribí hace aproximadamente unos dos años. A lo mejor encuentran algunos detalles, pero vamos, era de mis primeras creaciones xD.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen [que tragedia T.T] Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama [Al cual mataremos si hace Narusaku y hace Nejihina] Mentira, alabemos al gran Kishi-sama *o*

Aparecerán como en la primera temporada de Naruto, aún son pequeños *o*

* * *

**El cumpleaños de Ten-ten.**

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, el sol entraba por la ventana de la kunoichi de ojos color chocolate y el cabello del mismo tono, que se encontraba en su cama. Ella era Ten-ten y ese día era su cumpleaños numero 14.

La kunoichi se levantó de la cama al recibir los rayos del sol en el rostro, se dio un pequeño estirón y bostezó con cierta pereza.

-Hace un hermoso día para un cumpleaños. Dijo la kunoichi asomándose por la ventana de su habitación observando a la gente caminar y a las aves cantar.

Se dirigió al baño, ahí le hecho un vistazo al espejo, vio su cara y se dijo a si misma:

-Vaya, que rápido he crecido. Y pensar que fue hace unos años que me gradué de la academia.

Entro a la ducha y se dio un baño para despertar por completo. Cuando salió, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Al acabar, se peino con sus típicos chonguitos, se miró al espejo y salió de la habitación esperando que alguien se acordara de su cumpleaños.

Lo que ella no sabia era que este cumpleaños iba a ser el más especial de toda su vida. Inmediatamente que bajó escuchó a unas personas felicitarla:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños querida!

La persona que felicitó a Tenten era su madre, una mujer de estatura promedio, tez morena, ojos castaños y cabello castaño. Tenten era el vivo retrato de ella, lo cual le hacia sentir orgullosa

-¡Mi Tenten ven acá!

Ese era su padre, un hombre de estatura alta, tez blanca, ojos castaños y cabello negro. Tenten adoraba a su padre, era la persona a la cual le debía ser una kunoichi ya que el le enseño su especialidad, las armas.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Muchas Gracias!

La joven de ojos castaños y chonguitos perfectamente arreglados se mostraba feliz por aquel recibimiento de sus padres. Ella se aproximó para corresponder al abrazo de sus padres.

-Vamos hija, a desayunar

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. ¡Sabemos que te encantara!- Su madre tenía los ojos tan brillosos por la felicidad.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Decía la kunoichi mientras se separaba de sus padres y les respondía con una gran sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al comedor donde el desayuno ya estaba listo sobre la mesa, hot-cakes, jugo de naranja, leche, mermelada, mantequilla... la combinación favorita de Ten-ten

-¡Mi desayuno favorito! ¡Muchísimas gracias mama! Expresó la kunoichi dándole un gran abrazo a su madre

-¡Sabia que te gustaría! desde niña es lo que prefieres sobre todos los platillos

La madre de Ten-ten era la que mejor la conocía, aparte de sus amigas y sus dos compinches: Lee y Neji

-Venga. ¡Siéntate antes de que se enfríen! Decía su padre mientras acercaba la silla a su hija

-Ok. Decía la Kunoichi mientras tomaba asiento- arigato, papá

La feliz familia comenzó a desayunar. Le hacían preguntas sobre sus amigas, sobre su maestro y sobre su equipo. Se veían tan contentos escuchando las aventuras que su hija les contaba.

- Y entonces Gai-sensei y Lee hicieron su pose ridícula. Neji les dijo que no era el momento para estar con tonterías, entonces Lee se enojó con Neji y comenzó a correr hacia el. Neji tan solo lo mandó a volar con un Juuken. Me dió tanta risa que hasta lloré

-Ese Neji si que es seco y muy serio cuando se lo propone. Expresó su madre mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

-¿Neji?, ¿El muchachito que te trajo a casa cuando te torciste el tobillo?

-Si papa, el es Hyuuga Neji. Contestó Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa visible en el rostro, ya que hablar de el le traía un sentimiento de felicidad a su corazón que ni ella mismo se explicaba.

-Es claro el porque tiene ese carácter. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, ese día tenia una expresión diferente a como lo cuentas.

-Se veía más bien preocupado por lo que te paso.

-El es así, pero es muy frió para demostrarlo ante los demás. Además ¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar? Si el tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.- Concluyó haciendo un puchero de niña berrinchuda recordando la escenita.

**Flash back**

Neji y Tenten se hallaban entrenando con Lee y Gai-sensei. Era la practica de todos los días: Lee y Gai-sensei entrenado y diciéndose frases como "Vamos Lee aprovecha tu juventud" Tenten y Neji entrenaban por su lado para no tener que escuchar semejantes frases.

-Vamos Tenten levántate o que ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? Preguntó Hyuuga a su compañera de manera desafiante

-¿Acaso tu no conoces la palabra des-can-so? Decía la Kunoichi que se encontraba tumbada en el piso totalmente exhausta de tanto entrenamiento.

-¿Descanso? Si tan solo llevamos toda la mañana entrenando.

-¡Eso es demasiado para mi!-Se volvió a quejar con un puchero en el rostro.

-Jmp. Te quejas demasiado, eres una debilucha- La miró con una expresión de burla con los brazos cruzados en su pose "Genio Hyuuga".

-Neji...

Neji maldijo la hora en que abrió la boca. Tenten se había levantado furiosa por aquellas palabras provenientes de su compañero y comenzó a tirar armas como loca. El Hyuuga comenzó a esquivarlas, pero no se dió cuenta y Ten-ten lo tomo por detrás y lo golpeó dejándolo tirado y para rematar hizo la técnica de los dragones ascendentes, con lo cual Neji quedo noqueado. O al menos eso era lo que se veía a simple vista

-¿Que dices ahora, debilucho?

-Que estas totalmente loca. Decía Neji incorporándose de nuevo a su pose totalmente intacto.

Neji había utilizado el Kaiten para esquivar la técnica de Tenten sin que ella lo notara, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada lanzando las armas con tal de vengarse de aquel comentario del Hyuuga.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste!

-Que estas totalmente loca

-¡Neji Hyuuga estas muerto!

Tenten convocó un sable con sus pergaminos y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia su compañero con un evidente enojo en su rostro.

-¡Espera Tenten!, Ten cuidado con...

Neji no terminó la frase cuando vio que su compañera había tropezado bruscamente con una piedra de tamaño considerablemente grande. Soltó el sable que salió hacia arriba y la kunoichi cayó de frente contra el piso.

-¡Tenten muévete de ahí! Dijo Neji con miedo al ver la escena que se presentaba.

El sable se había volteado en el aire haciendo que la punta fuera directamente hacia la espalda de la chica que se encontraba tendida en el piso.

-¡No puedo moverme! ¡Auxilio!-Gritó la kunoichi desesperada temiendo ser herida por su propia arma.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Aún no termina el flash back. La idea original era hacerlo One-shot pero creanme, 14 páginas de Word no lo hacen One Shot xD

Bueno, Sigamos apoyando al Nejiten T.T Onegai!

Ja-nne!


	2. Una disculpa

¡Hola de nuevo! Joo~ ¿Alguna vez habían visto un Flashback tan largo? Creo que no, pero bueno, aqui les dejo la segunda partecilla del "pequeño" Flashback

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Por desgracia .__. **

Jojo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una disculpa.**

-No puedo moverme. ¡Ayúdenme! Gritó la kunoichi desesperada y temiendo a ser herida por su propia arma...

**********

La kunoichi no podía moverse a causa de un dolor en el tobillo provocado por la caída con la piedra. El sable estuvo a punto de caer sobre la chica de los moñitos cuando de pronto, el joven de los ojos aperlados se colocó en pose a su lado y utilizó un Kaiten para proteger a su compañera.

-¡Tenten! ¿Estás bien? El chico tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos a la kunoichi.

-N...Neji, Me...me salvaste.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular la kunoichi antes de caer desmayada de la conmoción tan grande en un solo día.

-¡Tenten responde! Le decía el joven tratando de hacerla reaccionar. -¡Lee, Gai-sensei! ¡Tenten se ha desmayado!

Gai y Lee acudieron rápidamente a su llamado y al llegar vieron la escena: Un sable roto, un gran cuenco en la tierra, Neji hincado en el suelo y Tenten en sus brazos inconsciente.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Neji?- Gai exigía una explicación a su alumno con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Neji, ¿Acaso la provocaste? Adivinó Lee examinando el pulso en la muñeca de la castaña.

-¡Nada de eso!- Se apresuró a defender el Hyuuga con su expresión seria- Pero creo que la tomo a mal, comenzó a atacarme y…-

En su mente, analizó la situación y se dio cuenta que, si bien había tenido participación, no todo había sido por su culpa, así que no se le haría justo que comenzaran a tacharlo como el responsable. Comenzó una pequeña discusión entre su amigo y él; gracias a la terquedad del heredero Hyuuga.

-Neji, sabes a la perfección que Tenten detesta que la llamen débil.-Alegó Lee a favor de su amiga.

-Yo no tengo la culpa en que sea una pequeña berrinchuda- El rostro de Neji comenzaba a tener signos de enfado con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo y rival.

La discusión subía de tono enfrente de Tenten y de Gai, así que Gai puso un fin a la pelea que se estaba tornando en una pelea de niños pequeños.

-Neji- Dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir- Está bien que siguiera con el entrenamiento, pero creo que te has excedido.- Concluyó tocándole un hombro a su alumno.

Neji se tranquilizó y miró a su sensei, si bien algunas veces lo desesperaba la manera en que actuaba, en el fondo lo admiraba por todo lo que les había enseñado. Al final, reconoció su error. Humilló la mirada ante los dos monstros de Konoha y se disculpó

-Gommen, Gai-sensei, Lee.

-No nos pidas perdón, pídeselo a ella en cuanto despierte.- Señaló a la chica en sus brazos.

La atmósfera se tranquilizó. Gai comentó que lo mejor era llevar a Tenten a su casa, para que descansara un poco. Los chicos asintieron, Gai tomó entre sus brazos a Tenten delicadamente cual padre amoroso y se pusieron en marcha. El hogar de la chica quedaba un poco lejos del campo de entrenamiento, les tomaría 1 hora llegar. El camino era callado, ninguno de los tres hablaba. Gai reflexionó sobre lo sucedido: sabía que aunque Neji y Tenten pelearan, ambos encontraban en el otro un gran apoyo. O al menos sabía que era el punto de vista del heredero del Souke. En cambio, su "Bella flor", como él solía llamar a su alumna, desde hacía un tiempo veía de otra manera a Neji, lo cual le dio una grandiosa idea.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- Se rompió el silencio entre los tres. – ¡Tengo que ir a entregar a Tsunade-sama los informes de esta semana! Neji, Lee, ¿Podrían llevar a Tenten? -¡Descuide, Gai-sensei! ¡Lo haremos!– Aceptó Lee con llamas en sus ojos.

-Oh, pero he recordado…– Dirigió su mirada hacia Lee con maldad– Lee, tienes un entrenamiento pendiente… ¡Debes ayudarme!

-¡Claro! Pero… ¿Neji, podrás solo? – Le preguntó a su amigo un poco apenado.

-Lo haré. –Contestó Neji sin más.

Gai pasó con cuidado a la chica de los moños a los brazos de Neji y junto con Lee se perdieron entre los árboles del rumbo dejando solos a Neji y Tenten. Neji siguió el camino con un paso veloz para no perder más tiempo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la puerta de la casa de la chica, iba a tocar, pero uno de sus pensamientos lo detuvo

-Genial, ¿Como les explico a sus padres lo sucedido sin que me maten con cientos de armas por traer a su hija en brazos e inconsciente? –Neji suspiró y tocó la puerta –Que sea lo que Dios quiera…

La mujer que abrió la puerta era la madre de Ten-ten, pero en cuanto vio al joven Hyuuga con su hija en brazos comenzó a gritarle a Neji, lo cual llamó la atención de su padre. El hombre se acercó con un kunai en las manos a la puerta y detrás de su esposa vio la escena.

-¡Tú! –El padre de Tenten apuntó su kunai al Hyuuga -¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hija!?

-¡Déjenme explicarles por favor! Decía el asustado gennin al ver a los padres de Ten-ten a punto de matarlo con un kunai.

-Bien, Pero no piensas tener a Tenten afuera, ¿Verdad?- Llévala a su habitación y luego te escucharemos. –La madre de Tenten le dio el paso a Neji.

-Hai.

Neji subió a la habitación de la kunoichi para dejarla en su cama. Cuando entró a su habitación, se encontró con una pequeña colección de pandas sobre un mueble de su habitación, también se encontró con su tocador, en el cual tenía sus listones y orquillas para hacer sus perfectos moños, un cepillo rosado, la loción que desprendía el aroma de Tenten y un espejo. Dejó suavemente a la chica en su cama y siguió inspeccionando con la mirada la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo en un objeto que le llamó la atención: una pequeña caja de porcelana rosada con filos dorados al frente del tocador. Si la habrías, tenía un espacio para guardar una pulsera y en el centro, una pequeña bailarina giraba al compás de una bella melodía.

-Vaya, veo que aún conserva el obsequio que le di en el primer cumpleaños que pasó en el equipo.

Un extraño sentimiento para él lo invadió de pronto, no sabía cómo describirlo solo dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al momento de que salía de la habitación para encarar a los padres de Tenten. La muñeca era tan parecida a la kunoichi, que de pronto la imaginó bailando ballet. Se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada como una flor. Iba perdido bajando por las escaleras cuando una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento.

-Y bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó el señor Ama ya más relajado.

-Lo que paso fue que... –Neji bajó la mirada al suelo –Tuvimos una pequeña discusión por el entrenamiento, la llamé débil y pues se molestó. Comenzó a atacarme, pero una piedra la hizo tropezar y un sable casi la atraviesa. La pude salvar a tiempo con una de mis técnicas pero al final se desmayó por la impresión. Sumimasen por causarles problemas –Concluyó con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Ya veo, Tenten no se controló. Típico en ella. Dijo el padre de la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Desde niña es así de explosiva, no te culpo que haya reaccionado así. Decía la aliviada madre mientras le sonreía a Neji

Neji levantó la mirada y se encontró con los amables rostros de los Ama, estaba perdonado. Se podía ver enseguida que Tenten era la legítima hija del matrimonio. El padre de la chica se quedó observando un poco a Neji, lo que le incomodó un poco a Neji. Pero finalmente, su padre rompió el silencio.

-Tú eres Neji Hyuuga, ¿Verdad?

-Hai

Y Ahora el padre de Tenten reverenció a Neji al igual que su madre, Neji los miró confundido. ¿Lo hicieron por el apellido?

-No tienen por qué… -Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la señora Ama.

-Al contrario, joven Hyuuga, te deberíamos agradecer por ser el mejor amigo de nuestra pequeña. Siempre nos habla de la buena persona que eres y estamos muy contentos de saber que es verdad.

Neji se avergonzó un poco, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse un poco. Pero lo supo disimular bien. Los padres de la kunoichi lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, tan solo sonrieron. Le ofrecieron quedarse hasta que Tenten despertara, a lo que Neji aceptó. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ten-ten, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y descubrió que había dejado la cajita abierta.

La habitación se sentía tan pacífica, como la morada de los mismos ángeles. Neji se acercó a la chica que reposaba en la cama y la recorrió con la mirada.

-Eres hermosa, Tenten. –Susurró para sí mismo mientras con sus dedos recorría delicadamente su mejilla. Siguió hasta su frente pero, su banda le impedía tocar su frente. Le quitó la banda y la colocó en la mesita, donde encontró enmarcada una foto del equipo completo. La miró y sonrió con ternura. – ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ti?

Alejó la mirada de la foto y de nuevo echó un vistazo a su compañera, aún dormía. Tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón blanco que hacía juego con las paredes de su habitación. Estaba cansado, el entrenamiento había causado estragos. Sentía como sus ojos se iban cerrando, intentó quedarse despierto, pero al final, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasó una hora y Tenten abrió suavemente los ojos. Esperaba encontrarce en el campo de entrenamiento aún pero reconoció la suavidad de su cama, por lo que se levantó de golpe para verificar el reloj de la pared: Las 4:30 de la tarde. La kunoichi miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar a la persona que la había llevado hasta su casa. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Neji dormido en el pequeño sillón de su habitación. Se incorporó con cuidado decidida a levantarce e ir a donde Neji, pero cuando apoyó su pie izquierdo un dolor punzante la invadió de inmediato soltando un quejido. Se tapó la boca, lo que menos quería era despertar a Neji. Lo miró desde la distancia y pudo ver su semblante lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, uno más para la colección de "Suspiros por Neji Hyuuga", como ella llamaba a cada suspiro que soltaba cada que su mente lo recordaba.

-Ojalá así fuera cuando está despierto. -Tenten soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ya te escuché, Tenten. -Neji estaba parado a lado de la kunoichi con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ne...¡Neji!-

A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro en cuanto lo vio ahi con ella. Se levantó de golpe olvidando que aún no podía apoyar el pie, lo que la hizo caer en un momento. Pero Neji la atrapó de un brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y sosteniendo su cintura con su mano libre.

-Tan descuidada como siempre, ¿Por qué no te sientas y te calmas un poco? -Neji la colocó de nuevo en su cama para revisarle el tobillo con su Byakugan.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba que explotaba. Había visto el rostro de Neji tan cerca que le había dado oportunidad de ver en primera fila sus pequeños pero delicados labios rosa pálido con lo que tanto soñaba. Ella estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos mientras que Neji revisaba hábilmente su tobillo.

-Tiene una pequeña torcedura, nada grave.- Neji dió su diagnóstico desactivando su técnica ocular. -¿Tienes algunas vendas o algo así?

-Ah... si claro, en mi armario debe estar el botiquín.

Neji se dirigió al armario de la chica para sacar el botiquín y darle atención a la torcedura. Del baño, sacó una toalla mojada con agua caliente y la colocó en el tobillo de la Tenten. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor, pero al poco tiempo se fue acostumbrando a el hasta que desapareció por completo. Luego, Neji tomó un poco de ungüento y lo distribuyó con maestría por el tobillo de la joven. Tenten lo miraba embobada; todo en el era perfecto: su porte, su elegancia, su ingenio, su delicadeza. Si tuviera que darle un nombre a la perfección sería: Hyuuga Neji sin dudarlo. Despué de haber desvanecido el ungüento, tomó una venda y envolvió su pequeño tobillo y parte de su pie en ella y por último la anudó haciendo una firme preción.

-Vaya, no sabía que se te diera bien esto. -Lo miró divertida.

-Primeros auxilios básicos, hasta tú lo sabes hacer. -Le contestó sin alguna expresión.

Neji guardó todo y lo puso en su lugar, regresó y se sentó a lado de Tenten. La habitación se llenó de silencio por más de un minuto. La kunoichi comenzaba a ponerce nerviosa mientras que Neji se debatía en su mente cómo pedir perdón de la manera más correcta. Así pasó otro minuto hasta que los dos dicidieron hablar.

-Neji.

-Tenten.

Tenten hizo una risita de nervios, pero le cedió la palabra al Hyuuga. Neji tan solo la miró para luego regresar la mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento.

Las disculpas no era algo que a Neji se le dieran muy bien, de hecho, por su orgullo era casi imposible que él pidiera perdón a alguien. Tenten lo sabía de sobra por lo que se se sorprendió mucho al escuchar al Hyuuga diciendo eso. Lo miró por un segundo con sorpresa para luego cambiar su mirada a una llena de ternura y de cariño.

-No tiene por qué, aquí la tonta fui yo -Le extendió la mano a manera de saludo sonriendo - ¿Amigos de nuevo?

-Amigos. -Cerró el trato estrechando su mano con la de ella. - Lo que me recuerda, tus padres querrán saber como te sientes.

-¡Pues vamos!

Se levantó de golpe haciendo de nuevo que el dolor la invadiera perdiendo el equilibrio. En una fracción de segundo, Neji se puso de pie y la atrapó de la cintura evitando que cayera.

-¿Qué haremo contigo? -Pasó un brazo de la kunoichi por su cuello y la sujetó de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

¡Listo! Flashback de dos episodios a la orden 8D

Jajaja creo que si me emocioné. Gracias por lo que están leyendo y prometo que valdrá la pena la espera.

**Yuki: **Nya~ creo que le interesará saber que habrá una fiesta...

**Suito: **Calla pequeña chismosa Ò__O

**Yuki: **¡No! ¡Tiene que saberlo! Es una fiesta a la luz de luna con...

**Suito: ***La amordasa y la encierra en el armario* No es nada, entendiste? NADA! ò__o!

Ahm... ustede disculparan, inner fastidioso

Ja-nne!


End file.
